A Nobody's Somebody
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: She grew up always knowing who she was and what she was destined to be. One single twist of fate and she was no longer free to be herself. Centers around Org XIII, Axel/OC


A Nobody's Somebody

Author's Notes: Axel and all the other KHs, FF, and Disney Characters and the basic plot are owned by their creators. Gabriella is owned by me. This was originally was going to be a one shot. On another note this will take place mostly in Castle Oblivion and The Castle that Never Was; so it will pretty much be what goes on between Org members while Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II are going all. While I hope to stick to some of the story plot, both manga and game, I will also diverge from it for various reasons. I have played KH and KH II, I also have the manga for KH, KH CoM, and KH II vols 1 and 2. I have Kh Re:chain of memories which I have yet to sit down and play.

Gabriella liked to see her father and she liked to see Governor Ansem, she just didn't like to see Ansem's apprentices, there was something about them that bothered her. She tightened her grip on her mother's hand when the older seeress presented her to Ansem's apprentices and tried desperately to avoid their gazes. They were cold and calculating in a way that reminded her more of snakes, waiting for the opportunity to strike, then men.

When she would look back on this meeting, years later, she would wish that she had warned someone about the feeling. But she was a child and no one would listen to the words of a child, even one with the blood of seers in her veins. She would also always wonder why her mother never noticed something was wrong with them.

* * *

Gabriella stumbled through the ruins of her home town of Radiant Garden in her dirty sundress with tears streaming down her face. She ran through the streets trying to evade the creatures that were attacking the village and find her mother, who had carried her out of the house. They had gotten separated from each other in all the confusion. Now she was wandering around in the chaos screaming for her mother and crying. She tripped on a fallen beam and fell to the ground cutting her knee open, causing it to bleed. She held her knee and continued to cry; she wanted her mother to come and make it all better. But her mother wasn't coming, no one was coming.

She blinked when she felt hands pushing her own away to see the wound on her knee. Sniffling she stared at the, for once, solemn faced black haired young teen examining her wound. He tore off part of his shirt and used it to wrap the wound to halt the bleeding; preventing infection would be difficult because his shirt was in no better condition then her dress.

"Zack, I can't find mommy," she hiccupped.

"I know Gabby," he whispered softly, offering his hand. "Come on, there are others."

Taking his hand the two of them raced through the streets of their hometown. The group that was waiting for them was comprised of only children and teenagers, there were no adults. The mood amongst them was somber even Reno was serious and Gabriella could not remember a time when he and Zack, both the undisputed Clowns and trouble makers, were serious.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tifa softly, turning her attention to Cloud.

Cloud was silent for several moments before finally speaking. "We should get to safety."

"Our parents would want that," continued Sephiroth, after Cloud was silent for awhile trying to get his bearings. "They would want us to go on living, to continue on in their memory."

"You are acting like they are already dead," hissed Zack.

"I have a ship," whispered Cid, for once his foul mouth tamed by the gravity of the situation and the fear of the little ones. "We can use that to get somewhere, anywhere that is safe."

"Is anywhere safe?" asked Rude.

"What about the adults?" hiccupped Yuffie, tears still streaming down her face.

"They will follow us when they can," said Aerith, forcing a reassuring smile on her face despite her own tears and fears though she didn't sound at all sure of herself and her voice cracked a bit. "I am sure of it."

The small group of children and teenagers, slipped once more into the chaos that was their home world and followed Cid. Gabriella and Yuffie had to be practically pulled because their legs were shorter then the others; finally Zack and Leon picked them up and things started to go faster. When they finally reached Cid's promised ship, they climbed in and trusted Cid to get them to safety however they had no idea where safety was, nor did they know if there actually was safety to be found.

Finally when it had seemed like days had passed, but in all actuality it was only hours, Yuffie, Gabriella, and Elena had fallen asleep and the boys, along with Aerith and Tifa, were gathered in the cockpit talking.

"Does safety even exist?" asked Reno, flatly, leaning against the wall his eyes closed and arms crossed across his chest. "For all we know the heartless have taken out all the worlds."

"There has to be some world at least somewhat safe," protested Tifa, trying desperately to stay calm despite the pain and fear that was rising within her. "They couldn't have gotten all the worlds!"

"Not yet anyways," muttered Reno, in irritation. "Where the hell did those bastards come from?"

"That's enough," stated Sephiroth before an argument could break out. "We will just have to hope for the best and prepare for the worst."

Reno muttered something under his breath and received a fist to the stomach by Rude who was sitting next to him. The group continued to discuss plans for the future with Reno putting in a word or two that was actually helpful but for the most part they were all sarcastic. Then just when it looked like even Sephiroth was going to maim him Cid interrupted with the news.

"There's a planet a few days travel from here."

"A few days?" asked Zack.

"Well, it'd be shorter but I still haven't figured out how to build a warp navigation gummi," grumbled Cid, slightly embarrassed at having to admit that. "So yeah it's goin to take us a few days to get there. If we are going to get there, because right now it looks like it'll be the safest place for us for the moment."

"At the moment?" asked Reno. "I can't wait to see how long it lasts."

"Shut up Reno," sighed Tseng, rubbing his head and feeling the start of a headache coming. "Just shut up."

___________________________________________________________________________

The group of children from Radiant Garden stepped into the world they had arrived and looked around. It would seem that they were the only ones from a world that had lost the adults and parents; all the over survivors of the other worlds had a few adults, and a few more children then they did, that could take in the children from their world. Yuffie had been sniffling the entire way there, rubbing at her eyes on occasion while the older kids looked around trying to decide what to do, Gabriella stayed close to Zack trying to hide behind him when some of the people started to give her strange looks due to the unnatural color of her hair.

"What now Zack?" Gabriella whispers, tugging on his hand. "There aren't any adults from home."

In fact it would seem that they were the only children survivors of other lost worlds without an adult. Zack didn't say anything as he placed his hand on her head, while he and the others looked around, trying to get their bearings,

"I think we should start with looking for an inn," stated Cloud with a sigh.

"Why?" asked Vincent, turning to look at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. "We have no money to pay for even one room."

Cloud let out another sigh, he had a point. They were without money and had no way of paying for an inn, save for manual labor. Besides chances were most inns wouldn't have any need for hired help, even if it was for room and board, since chances were they already had enough help already.

"Any ideas Sephiroth?" he asked turning to look at the older male and his idol.

Before Sephiroth could answer an old male in a blue robe and with a blue hat on his head approached them; accompanying him was an old woman in a blue robe with a pink bow he also had an owl perched on his shoulder. He slowly approached the group, his eyes trained on Gabriella.

"Take a picture old man," quipped Reno, his eyes flashing slightly. "It'll last longer."

"Come with me," stated the man softly, totally ignoring Reno his eyes trained on Gabriella. "I can help you and her."

"We don't want or need your help!"

"You have no parents, and no place to stay," stated the old woman. "The girl needs training, you all do."

"Who are you? And why should we trust you?"

"Someone that is willing to help," responded the man, not taking his eyes off the youngest of the group. "But you can call me Merlin."

"And I am the Fairy Godmother."

"What kinda name is that?!" demanded Yuffie, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You also have very little options left to you at the moment," commented Merlin.

"We don't have any money," wailed Yuffie

"That doesn't matter," smiled Merlin. "You will help around the house and in payment I will teach you all I know."

"What's the catch?" asked Sephiroth, narrowing his eyes.

"No catch."

"There is always a catch," hissed Reno.

"The only catch if you could call is helping around the house and following the rules. Are you coming?" asked Merlin, turning away from the group and already heading toward. "Or do you intend to stay outside waiting for the rain and the temperature to drop. The storms here are brutal and even more so now that winter is coming."

The group turned to look at Sephiroth waiting for him to make a move, he took one look at Gabriella before following Merlin and the others in turn followed him.

___________________________________________________________________________

With all the people coming and making new homes in Traverse Town; it stood to reason that not everyone would be accepting of the differences that the people from the other worlds brought with them. Fights would occasionally break out and many people were injured, a few were even killed. Gabriella was one of the few who weren't allowed to walk around town alone after the first couple of incidents. The youngest Radiant Garden survivor and those like her couldn't walk around alone because some of the others from different worlds weren't too fond of those who could use magic, without anything aiding them, in its purest form and in Gabriella's case, and two others, the gift of prophecy.

Things were fine for the first few months, no one knew about Gabriella's gift, things changed when she meet a woman from a world where such gifts were seen as demonic and inhuman.

Flashback***************************************************************

Gabriella had gone into town with Cloud and Tifa to get some supplies from the merchants there, when a woman in her mid-thirties, bumped into her. The woman had placed her hand on the top of the girl's head to apologize when it happened. Her eyes went out of focus and her face went slack.

"You are with child," she whispered. "And if you do not leave the man you are with your child will never breathe his first breath."

The woman let out a piercing scream that brought everyone running, and when the woman's lover pushed himself through the crowd to her, she pointed at Gabriella and screamed.

"She's a WITCH!"

End Flashbackl**************************************************************

Things had gone downhill from there, things were tense and while the town's folk that looked down on such gifts were civil to the others, they ignored Gabriella if she was with them. A group of Devouts, those who believed themselves to be purer and more holy to their God, at one point even tried to kill her. They had never been much of a problem before, more of a nuisance then anything else really; still it was almost like they had been planning it for awhile. It all started when one of their sons showed up at Merlin's house and asked for Gabriella; Tseng, who had opened the door, just looked at him for several seconds and then shut the door on his face. Well, not to be detoured the boy kept coming around, until he got Gabriella at the door.

Gabriella was trusting and fully believed that human beings were, at the heart of things, very decent people. So one day, when the others were out and Merlin was busy in his study working on a new potion, she cheerfully and naively followed the boy out of the house and into the woods, where he promised several wildflowers were growing, perhaps later on she could bring Aerith and the older girl could help her add some of them to their garden. The problem with this plan of hers appeared when they reached the destination and found that there were no flowers to be found.

"Kiyoshi?" she asked, turning to look at the older boy with confusion on her face. "Where are the flowers?"

Kiyoshi smiled and patted her head, roughly, in a condescending manor as she slowly began to become aware that something was terribly, horribly wrong. She took several steps back and stared at the older, dark haired boy who was staring at her with a twisted smile and a dark look in his gold eyes.

"I want to go home Kiyoshi," she whispered, stepping back. "I don't like this trip anymore."

"That's too bad little witch because I am just staring to enjoy this."

Kiyoshi lunged forward and snagged at her arm pulling her towards him and twisting it painfully behind her back, enjoying her cry, while at the same time forcing her onto the forest floor and pulling the other arm behind her to join its mate. She screamed in pain feeling him twist her wrists into such a position that it felt like they might break at any minute. She struggled only to scream again and sob when white hot pain flew up her right arm. She whimpered slightly when she heard him laugh and lean closer over her body.

"Keep screaming little witch, it just makes this little game of ours so much more enjoyable."

"I don't like this game," she sobbed.

Kiyoshi just laughed and licked her neck before getting off of her, and snagging her hair dragging her to her feet. Keeping his grip on her hair he continued to drag her towards a clearing in the distance; where some others were waiting. When she saw the others she started to struggle and kicked his ankle before taking off in the direction he had dragged her from, she didn't get far because the boy had latched onto her violet plaited hair and dragged her back. He picked her up and threw her onto the pile of wood, before one of the boys lit the pile on fire near her feet.

She struggled to get off the burning pile of dry wood but found it rather hard to do with bound arms and feet. She felt her panic rise and screamed against the gag that had been placed into her mouth to keep her silent. The flames had started licking at the bottom of her feet, when she felt a surge of power, that surged through her and lifted her above the wood pile. Below the screams of the roaring flames and the power, or whatever it was that had intervened, she heard the attackers screaming and then she heard nothing has her eyes rolled into the back of her head and blacked out. The others found her an hour later, hovering in mid air, a fire being spiraling around her still form; before releasing her into the care of the others and disappearing like a weak flame that had been doused by water.

The burn marks she now wore on her feet serve as an ugly reminder to her on being careful of whom she trusted. She learned another valuable lesson that day as well, she didn't want to be that weak again for she as no memory of the summoned creature though they tell her that it happened.

When she asks her master, Merlin, how she could summon something he tells her this.

"Because my dear, you needed it and you needed it badly enough that you were willing to risk your life for it."

"So, either way I could have died?"

"Yes, sometimes that is all that is needed in the end to summon something for the first time. The strength of heart to risk everything to save something, even your own life. My dear, could you imagine what you could have summoned in that state had you been desiring to defend others?"

"No," she whispers softly, into the fading sunlight from her window. "No, I can't."

It was one of those things that Gabriella didn't see coming, no one did, ever since she had started to deny her abilities as being able to see things; visions had been barely coming to her, and even then only when they were too strong to be held back by the girl's stubbornness and will. This was one of those things you would think would break through; but it wasn't and thus no one was really around when it happened, at least no one that could come even close to stopping it. When it had happened Yuffie and Tifa had been in the backyard sparing with Elena watching them waiting for her turn: Aerith had been with Gariella in the kitchen cooking dinner. The guys were out in one of the farther fields sparing together, they did not notice that Sephiroth was no longer with them.

Gabriella threw open the window letting out the delicious smell of the food that she and Aerith had made.

"Food's ready!" she chirped, leaning over the window and over the sink. "Oy Elena go get the guys!"

Elena blinked a few times before nodding and heading off towards the area the boys used to spar. Gabriella had turned back to the kitchen and was in the middle of shutting the door when she heard a startled cry from Tifa followed by the unmistakable sound of blade slicing through flesh. She whirled around and saw Tifa falling before Sephiroth, her blood spraying out, and his sword impaling a horrified Yuffie through the stomach. The tall male ripped the blade from her body and stepped over the fallen form. Gabriella's eyes widened in disbelief and horror as she watched Sephiroth approach the house with blood dripping from his blade.

She blinked and he was standing before her, before she could even release the scream that was rising in her throat his sword flashed and cut across her front slicing her open just as neatly as he had Tifa. One word raced through her mind while she fell to the ground and watched her blood spill from her body.

'Why?'

The last thing she heard before her world became cloaked in darkness and silence was the terror in Aerith's horrified scream.

When she awoke the sun was down and she was well aware of the bandages that were wrapped around her upper body starting from her left shoulder and going all the way down to her right hip. She shifted and winced when her healing skin pulled slightly where he had sliced her open; she turned her head and saw Zack sleeping in a chair. She groaned slightly when pain filled her and Zack jerked awake.

"What happened?" she asked softly, her throat perched and scratchy watching him walk towards her.

"When we all got back we saw the four of you on the ground bleeding," answered Zack helping her take a drink of water from the cup he had reached for. "We almost lost all of you, in fact we were almost certain Aerith and Yuffie were dead when we arrived."

"Where is he?"

"We don't know, he was gone when we arrived. We patched the lot of you up and have been taking turns going out looking for him, we figure he found some way off the world without taking one of Cid's ships."

"Have there been other deaths?"

"Yeah, afraid so."

"Do you think he joined with the heartless?"

"I am not sure," whispered Zack. "I doubt it though, either way, he's gone probably forever."

"No, he'll return for you and Cloud. He'll be stronger, faster, and far more dangerous."

There was silence for several moments before Zack placed a hand on her forehead sighed. "Get some sleep kid."

She blinked several times, nodding and letting everything fade once more to darkness and the pain to subside for the time being. When she awoke again it was to the muffled sounds of male voices arguing, though she can't hear what about. She groaned and shifted before fading back into darkness. When she awakes again, sunlight is streaming into the room and this time it is Merlin that is sitting by her bed.

"Master," she whispered in greeting, noticing that her chest felt better and the skin no longer felt like it was pulling. "Why do I feel more put together?""

"We found better cure materia," he answered. "More advanced, though it will still take awhile for you to heal completely. Are you alright?"

"What was the argument about master?"

"It is best that you do not dwell on that my dear."

The fights continued and Tifa, now fully healed, tried to act as peacemaker. She was barely successfully and usually ignored by the others. While the fights just became more heated and several times nearly broke out into physical fights; everyone blamed each other and themselves for not noticing what was going on. Gabriella spent most of her time in the meditation room, to block out their voices, and the kitchen to calm nerves that seemed bundled together and ready to snap. Yuffie stayed in her room most of the day and Elena watched the matches as if they were ping pong games. Merlin only intervened when it seemed that it was necessary and to keep the bloodshed and homicide down. Then for no reason at all silence came to the household and Merlin awoke one day to find that the household was missing five of his charges and he worried. He could feel something dark looming in the future and one glance at Gabriella told him that she felt it too.

Zack opened the door to Gabriella's room silently, and made his way across the floor, being careful not to step on the floorboards that would make a noise and give him away. He sat down on the edge of her, far enough away from her so that she didn't wake up from the shift in the bed springs. He was leaving and he didn't have it in him to tell her while she was awake. The family that had worked so well together, well for the most part anyways, was falling apart and probably had been since before Sephiroth betrayed them all by trying to kill the four girls. Rufus had already taken Tseng; Reno; Rude; and Elena, who would go through hell and back just to be with Tseng, with him when he had gone off on his own. With their departure the arguments had slowly started to fade, but hadn't really died.

"Sorry kid," he whispered, into the dark room his apology directed at the occupant on the bed. "I gotta go and find out a few things. I'll see ya later."

Zack sighed softly and got up from the bed and made his way across the floor, only to stop in the middle of it when her voice broke through the silence.

"Take me with you," she whispered.

Zack turned around and noticed that she was still for the most part asleep.

"Don't leave me here," she whispered softly, her eyes staring at him through the darkness and in the appearing moonlight he could see the glazed look in her eyes that told him she was in a trance. "Please take me with you. I want to remain with you. Teach me to be stronger, faster, braver. I want so much to be like you. I know the stars of the universe. I have read the books and I have the gift of magic within my bloodline. I don't need materia or ethers to keep me going. I promise I won't hinder you. I will be a great help to you with my prophetic powers. I don't want to stay here anymore. They don't need me here anymore. I don't care how hard it will be just please take me with you." Her eyes slide shut and sleep fully claimed her once again. [1]

Zack sighed and stepped closer to the bed again and removed one of his wolf earrings and placed it in her open palm.

"Sorry kid."

Moonlight shined down on Gabriella's face and the tears that slid silently down her cheeks.

___________________________________________________________________________

Merlin watched the remaining Radiant Garden children grow through the years, the fights, the laughs and everything else. He watched the others head off to school while Gabriella was homeschooled. Sometimes the coldness of some of the boys bothered him, but all things considered it was understandable. The children seemed to have aged faster then they should have and while this helped them to survive it gave them eyes that were sometimes hard to meet. The old wizard sighed and leaned back in his chair watching the purple haired girl finish the test he had given her in math. Math was hardly her best subject, same with grammar she understood the subject she just couldn't put it into practice; she did well with history, though she was impossible when it came to dates. Her gifts at defensive and healing magic were marvelous; though her offensive magic had something to be desired. He had no choice but to push her harder where she wasn't meeting her potential. She would also have to be trained to defend herself with her fists, should the situation arise, though he suspected that her "siblings" had already decided on this method. He sighed again and took a sip of tea while he reached for her finished test.

The years passed and the children continued to grow some moving on to become adults while others on the boundary of it. Some however were kids in adult bodies, much to the annoyance of the more serious ones. Then the heartless came for them in their new town and this time they could protect their so-called home. He was proud of them, with every battle won he saw something in them change, almost has if the years of guilt of being unable to protect their true home had been slowly lifting. Then the Keyblade Master, Sora, showed up and things definitely began to change for the better.

The betrayal of Sephiroth had changed them all that was very easy to see, Rufus and the four that left with him would return every once in awhile but those times could be counted on both hands, though they barely heard from Zack save for in a letter here and there, it seemed like their little moment of happiness was at an end for the moment.

___________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella received word from Leon that the Keyblade master, Sora, had just arrived in Traverse Town while she were holed up in one of Merlin's upper room practicing her offensive magical skills. He also said that Cid had finished Merlin's book and would send it with Sora when they sent him for some magical training. Not only that but Leon mentioned something about him having an unusual stone that he thought Merlin should take a look at. It was a pity she would have to wait to meet him until later on. She still had much to learn and her offensive skills had much to be desired. She let out a sigh and got back to work, Master Merlin had said she had to launch attacks at several pieces of furniture that had the ability to remake themselves, a most for a man that raised several children three of whom had a tendency to destroy or blow stuff up just for the hell of it, for the next three hours or so, before she could do anything.

__________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella was there, waiting with the others, when the Keyblade master and his friends returned. She was grateful, oh so grateful, to him for allowing them to return to the home of their childhood. She would be able to walk around without being surrounded by people now; she didn't have to fear others that didn't understand her. That was a great feeling. She smiled warmly at the male, and bowed in reverence.

"Thank you Keyblade Master, for allowing us to return to our home."

"Home?" asked Sora, his eyes showing confusion.

"Yes," said Leon. "This is where we are originally from. Before the heatless attacked our world, we were born here, us and others, that have long since gone on their own, this was where we grew up for awhile. When the heartless first appeared it was believed that Ansem died fighting the heartless."

"The truth was that Ansem was the one responsible for creating the heartless," continued Gabriella. "Well one of them anyways."

"Created the heartless?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, we found his last reports," Gabriella said while Leon held out the rest of Ansem's reports. "We didn't recognize his true identity until recently, evidently he lost his heart while doing research on the heartless, along with his body of course."

"Which explains why he took Riku's body!" exclaimed Sora.

"Apparently," said Aerith.

"Where is Ansem now?!" demanded Sora.

"Perhaps he went to the abyss of darkness that lies beyond all of our worlds," answered Gabriella. "The darkness will unfortunately overpower the worlds."

"So," said Sora slowly. "If I go there and defeat him things will return to normal?"

"Yes," answered Leon. 'However the road to the worlds will be blocked, this may be the last time we see each other."

Sora paused, his bravado momentarily forgotten in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"It was because of the heartless that the walls, separating our worlds, where destroyed and broken down" said Yuffie.

"With the worlds restored the roads will no longer exist," said Cid, exhaling a stream of smoke from his cigarette. "We will all go back to where we came from, I don't think Traverse Town will exist after this."

The last was added almost as an afterthought.

"You mean we won't see each other after this? I can't even come in a gummi ship."

"No," said Yuffie softly. "You can't, don't feel to bad I won't forget you, no matter how much I might want to at times."

"Yes," said Aerith softly. "Our hearts are connected to each other and thus we will never forget each other."

"I am sure we will all meet again in time," smiled Gabriella, tilting her head to the side and looking thoughtful.

Sora nods after a moment and then turns to take his final steps towards defeating Ansem with Donald, Goofy, and Kairi following him. This caused a brief argument between Kairi and Sora about whether or not she was allowed to come. But eventually Sora managed to convince her to stay, it was the promise to free Riku and come back with him that did it. She stayed behind to wait for either her boys to come back to her or for things to go to hell in a hand basket either way, she learned to hate waiting.

* * *

It was late and Gabriella was walking home from a long night working in the kitchen of a new restaurant. While the mandatory black slacks and white button up shirt were comfortable, the black shoes were not. That is why she had removed them and her socks, before stashing them away in her bag that was slung across her body, so that her aching feet could enjoy the cool cement. The term walking on eggshells was appropriate; because she was being careful not to step on anything, or in anything for that matter, since the bottom of her feet had enough scars. Her dark violet hair had been pulled back into a tight bun at the beginning of the night that was held up by a silver ribbon and metal hair sticks; but due to the humidity of the kitchen the bun was now a mess.

Hollow Bastion was still in much need of major repairs in a lot of places but for the most part the group had managed to get the majority of the world cleaned up and habitable. Luckily they weren't the only survivors and there were others that had fled from their home world all those years ago and returned. Things were going splendidly and to make matters better she no longer had to have an escort about town, since most the town's people remembered her, and her mother who was also well known for her gift of prophecy, and thus were not a threat to her well being. She was getting closer to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Headquarters when she felt something trickle along her spine, it was a similar feeling to the one she got whenever someone stopped time.

She wasn't exactly certain has to why someone would be using time magic, after all the planet now had its own self-defense system, thanks in large part to the work of Cid and Merlin, so really there was no need for the others to use materia magic unless a major heartless showed up and needed to be taken out. But even that was few and far between, since the last one had been two months ago, still she frowned and hurried up while reaching into her bag for the pouch that she kept her deck and the thin fighting needles and ribbons. She paused by a bench and tossed her bag there while pulling out her shoes and socks, hurrying to put them back on her feet.

She broke into a run and lunged through the time veil shivering as if ice, cold water had been splashed onto her that separated real time from halted time. She stared ahead of her as she ran, taking in the rafters and beams that made up one of the buildings being rebuilt and the heartless that were crawling around them. She pursued her lips momentarily before launching herself upon the scene, splitting her attention between Yuffie and Aerith, giving them back up when the older girls needed it.

"Interesting," muttered one of the robed men. "Not many people can break through our time freeze. I wonder what we can do with her."

He snapped his fingers and motioned for one of them to come closer, to give the order to capture her.

Gabriella's smile faded, the moment it was over, when she heard laughter behind her and she whirled around to see thirteen figures, cloaked in black leather and silver ornaments, appear from the shadows.

"I am impressed," commented the one who was apparently the leader. "Not many people can break through our time stop grid in order to aide their friends and use such a powerful deck to battle. You just might be useful."

The hooded figured motioned for one of the others to take her and she lunged herself from the ledge she was standing on; before being jerked back against the chest of her captor.

"Yuffie!" she yelled reaching for the ninja that was closest to her.

"Gabby!" yelled Yuffie lunging forward, the tips of her fingers brushing against the violet haired girl's own before the girl and her captors disappeared.

Author's Notes:  
[1] This was inspired by Gabrielle's speech in the Xena episode One Against an Army


End file.
